Exercise and fitness have become increasingly popular and the benefits from such activities are well known. Various types of technology have been incorporated into the fitness industry and other athletic activities. For example, a wide variety of portable electronic devices are available for use in fitness activity such as MP3 or other audio players, radios, portable televisions, DVD players, or other audio/video playing devices, watches, GPS systems, pedometers, mobile telephones, pagers, beepers, and the like. Many fitness enthusiasts or athletes use one or more of these devices when exercising or training to keep them entertained, to provide and/or compare athletic performance data, or to keep them in contact with others etc.
Advances in technology have also provided more sophisticated athletic performance monitoring systems. Athletic performance monitoring systems enable easy and convenient monitoring of many physical and/or physiological characteristics associated with exercise and fitness activity, or other athletic performances including, for example, speed and distance data, altitude data, GPS data, heart rate, pulse rate, blood pressure data, body temperature, and the like. This data can be provided to a user through a portable electronic device carried by the user.
For example, athletes often wear portable athletic monitoring devices to keep track of time, distance, pace, laps, and other various performance metric etc. Such devices, however, are oftentimes not user friendly and cumbersome to use. Consequently, the wearer may not utilize the device to its full potential, or may need to wear a second monitoring device to obtain different athletic performance monitoring abilities not provided by the first monitoring device. Accordingly, while certain monitoring devices having athletic functionality provide a number of advantageous features, they nevertheless have certain limitations. For example, some athletic performance monitoring systems may have limited ability to further upload data to a personal computer or other location for further review and consideration, or such data transfer is cumbersome for the user. As another example, some athletic performance monitoring systems may require the user to remove the wearable device and/or stop a current athletic activity when the monitoring devices is low on power and/or requires a power charge. Aspects of the present disclosure seek to overcome certain of these limitations and other drawbacks of the prior art, and to provide new features not heretofore available.
A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present disclosure is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.